Some Good Things
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Even though rebellions would soon break out and there would be a different kind of chaos upon the world, she knew she could count on one thing never changing.


**A/N: This is short, but it's really sweet. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Some Good Things

For the first time in her fifteen years, Katara could relax in peace without worries. Without burdens. It was nice to be free for once.

She was, however, very aware that it wouldn't last. Good things never lasted when it came right down to it. She definitely learned that much growing up in the thick snow of the Southern Water Tribe. Good things weren't meant to last simply because human beings always had a secret want for change. Albeit, the amount of change varied from person to person. There were women who only thirsted for the latest dresses and popular hairstyles to manage their need for things to be different. But, some people—like Sokka for example, Katara pondered—would bank on anything.

"It's perfect out here, today," Katara said dreamily, scanning the sky as she lie on her back. The grass beneath her was so soft, she felt she could fall asleep right there and slumber for ages.

"How did you know I was here?" came the voice of Aang from above her. He was in a nearby tree, pressing his palm against the trunk to keep himself steady and balancing on the balls of his feet. The Avatar reached above his head and picked a plump red apple, turned to lean against the overgrown bush and took a juicy bite.

His friend's shoulders shook as a laugh rumbled through her. "I dunno. Intuition?"

Aang smacked his lips and ran his eyes over her still body, humming approvingly.

"That's a mighty fine intuition you have there," he commented. "I swore I didn't make a noise."

"You didn't." The waterbender brought her arm across her chest and pulled at the grass, flipping over to her stomach. She smiled when she spotted him. "I didn't even know you were there until you said something. I was just talking out loud."

Closing his eyes, he bowed his head and sighed. "Me and my big mouth!" Then, the saviour of the world sprung into the air and left his perch, landing fluidly in the fluffy grass below. He shot her one of those goofy grins she'd taken so nicely to and bent his legs to get closer to her, his free hand resting on his knee. "You want a bite?" he asked, offering the apple.

She nodded and took it from his hand, the liquid dripping to the ground in the process. Sinking her teeth into it, she fell a bit self-conscious as Aang stared at her. She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand at an excrusiatingly slow pace, then handed it back to him.

"Do you want a chair?" he asked, his eyes glimmering. She only shook her head and smiled. "Shade?"

"No," came her response. "But I appreciate the offer. It's just too nice out. I wanna lie here and be lazy all day."

Aang shrugged and took another chunk of the fruit off into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. The girl yawned and glanced up at him as he swallowed. He was still gazing upon her, as if his eyes were sinking into her mind and reading the pages.

"What?" she asked, shyness swarming over her.

"Nothing." Aang folded his feet inward and collapsed down into criss-cross position. "You just look beautiful. But, when do you not?" he said, the slightest smile on his face.

Katara let out a long sigh. "You should see me in the morning..."

He gave a lighthearted laugh.

"I have seen you in the mornings," he replied. He licked the apple from his lips and scooted backward in order to sprawl on the grass and mimic her position. "You always look beautiful." Katara blushed at his heartfelt words and he beamed at her, pleased with the reaction.

It was in this moment that Katara realized her logic was all wrong. Not everybody and everything was accustomed to change. If she knew anything, she knew Aang would never change, no matter what.

"You're stubborn, you know," Katara stated calmly, resting her chin on her folded hands.

And instead of raising an eyebrow, or questioning her comment, or even defending himself, Aang simply stated:

"Yeah. I know."

The Avatar pushed on his elbows allowing him to stretch toward her with his upper body and kissed her on the forehead before standing up. He walked over to the bushes of the garden and picked a large yellow flower before returning by her side. Aang knelt and tucked it affectionately behind her ear, kissing her again, this time on the top of her head.

He rose.

"Yellow looks good on you," he mused, a strange sort of yearning in his voice. Aang paused, then smirked. "Well, have fun with your lazy day. I'm gonna go kick your brother's butt at Pai Sho."

After tentatively staring at her in admiration, the airbender turned on his heels and walked back to the building. "Aang?" he heard Katara question, so he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Don't ever change."

The words sunk in quickly, so his response was ready in no time.

"I never plan to."

As the Avatar disappeared into the building, Katara smiled to herself. She saw that he'd left the apple from the tree beside her. It was turned on the side that had no pieces missing and in the bright red skin Aang had carved 'K + A'. Katara gave a brisk laugh.

Maybe some good things _were_ meant to last.


End file.
